


Of Suits and Ties

by hopeforbagels



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Origin Story, Post-Canon, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: That was it; the soul contracts were destroyed, everyone was freed from the Devil's grasp, and it looked as if the casino was finally destroyed and no longer plaguing Inkwell with its very presence. For some reason, one way or another, something felt off. There were still questions that weren't answered, rather, a question. Who was King Dice, where was he from, why was he so powerful? Four curious kids just had to know.





	Of Suits and Ties

It was a sunny, delightful day on Inkwell Isle, one similar to the day when Cuphead and Mugman had found themselves entangled in the work of the Devil himself. This day, however, the young men knew that messing with magic such as his would bring them a whole world of issues, and they had enough cracks in their heads to know that well. Luckily for them, they had defeated the Devil, and King Dice too, and now Inkwell Isle was safe from harm once again. Of course, there was the whole bout of heroism they achieved, which they did enjoy, but at the momemt, the two were quite content playing around outside like any other little boys would do.There was still a hint of something odd, however, and that was made clear when two other youths, slightly older than them by the looks of it, were spotted going about the forest to the mausoleum that once stood tall. 

"Golly, Cuphead. You don't suppose they've got any business being around that busted up mausoleum, do you?", Mugman asked, a slight bit interested in what was happening across from them.

"Well, unless they had something in there that they lost, or I guess they were payin' their respects to the dead.", Cuphead replied, now looking at the odd duo.

"You think we should check on them, maybe ask what they're up to?", Mugman wondered.

"It depends. Are you prepared to partake in another possible adventure?", Cuphead returned with a tell-tale smirk.

Arms linked together, the two young boys made their way over to the ruined mausoleum, where the other duo, a slightly older boy with a goblet head, and a girl about his age with features of a music player embedded in her, were sifting the rubble and moving the plaster and stone about. 

"Well hello! I'm Cuphead, and this is my pal Mugman-"

"Shh! Be very quiet...", the goblet boy whispered as he picked up a chunk of rock and cast it aside.

"My own pal and I are tryin' ta find something valuable that I read about in the books. ".

"Oh really? What-"

"A magical urn! Supposedly, there are four scattered about the Isle, and Bobby's a real expert on stuff like that!", the lass informed.

"Bobby?", Mugman inquired.

"Mmhmm! I'm Phona Graffe, and this is my pal, Bob Goblet. Say, aren't you two-"

"Phona! The shh rule applies to you as well!", Bob scolded.

"My apologies. He thinks that if we're loud while we're lookin', we'll awaken some unwanted ghosties.", Phona said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, aren't you two cups the ones that defeated the Devil himself and that no gooder King Dice?".

"Why yes we are! Guilty as charged, ma'am!", Cuphead proclaimed, exuding confidence.

"Aha! So you must've been the ones to come into the mausoleums in the first place!", Phona inferred.

"Yup! We had to parry a ton of ghosts that were harrassing the Legendary Chalice, and as a thank you, she gave us these cool super arts!", Mugman explained.

"Wowee, would ya believe that, Bob? Maybe she was in that magic urn you're lookin' for!", Phona exclaimed.

"Wha? Oh no, no no no. My search is on a whole other ghost lore surrounding Inkwell, and maybe even a kingdom no one's ever heard about! Just think, if we could find the first urn, imagine the tales the ghost would tell...", Bob stated in a hushed tone.

"I bet you'd add that ghost drivel to your odd board.", Phona chuckled.

"It's not an odd board, it's simply used to figure out the origins and magics of everyone in Inkwell Isle.", Bob scoffed.

"I agree with Phona, that is an odd board...", Mugman concurred.

"It doesn't end there! Where's the blind spot, Bobby?", Phona asked with a grin.

Bob looked over at her coldly. "King Dice, okay? I have absolutely no evidence that he's from Inkwell Isle, but at the same time, there's no evidence of him hailing from anywhere else. Could you guys lend a hand and stop laughin' at me?", Bob frowned with a huff.

"Alright, alright. We don't mean to make fun, it's just ridiculous, is all.", Phona claimed.

The two went back and forth on the topic for a good amount of time, until it had gotten dark out. Whilst this was happening, Mugman had made an amazing discovery. He had uncovered an urn himself, one made of ivory and decorated to the t with rubies and hearts. Nervous, he slid the urn back into the rubble for later.

"So um...what is the lore behind this anyway?", Mugman asked uneasily.

"Glad you asked. I read that each urn contains the ghost of a powerful being inside. I guess they were cremated after death and stored inside an urn, then put in the mauseleum , though I have no idea as to who they could be.", Bob sighed, frustrated.

"Good to know...", Mugman replied, shortly after hearing a call from the Elder Kettle to come home.

"We should be headin' on back, too!", Phona mentioned.

Cross, Bob rose from the pile of rubble.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this search later.", he stated, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, like tomorrow! Come on Mugs, let's go!", Cuphead yelled out.

"Oh, okay..bye...", Mugman muttered, the urn still on his mind.


End file.
